Bridge Carson: The Secret War
by 100TenMillion
Summary: In this spinoff from 'Brave and the Bold', Bridge has been tasked with saving three different timelines from utter destruction and Chaos! It all leads up to a confrontation against...
1. Chapter 1

Bridge Carson: The Secret War

**Disclaimer: Steven the Elemental Magic Shadow Ranger is property of Elemental Shadow Ranger. I use his character with his WRITTEN consent. Power Rangers is Property of Disney.**

Chronicle One: One of the Three Unique Ones

It was supposed to be a rescue mission. Sydney Drew was dispatched by Sky Tate, Commander of Earth's SPD forces, to track down a dangerous criminal that had escaped to the past. However, after she had been gone too long, Sky sent Bridge Carson, his red Ranger, to rescue her. However, Bridge had found himself face to face with a Mysterious figure that guards the timeline. This figure had previously sent him off to a more distant future, only to pull him out yet again. Now, Bridge is at the end of his rope. His patience has run out. His friend's life may be in danger, and he needs to save her. The only thing standing in his way is the figure, Chronos.

"Tell Me!! Who the Hell are you!!!?? Why are you in my way!!??"- Bridge cries out in righteous fury towards Chronos, Keeper of the Sands of Time. "You are naught more than one of billions. Losing you, or Sydney Drew, is of no consequence to the greater scheme of things. You can be replaced. So can she. In the end, all lives are expendable. All but three."- Replied the towering figure that was Chronos.

"How dare you consider lives to be expandable!!? Just because there may be billions of people LIKE me, does not mean there are billions of ME!! I am unique, and so is Syd!!! Her life may mean nothing for you, but she means a lot to ME!!! I WILL SAVE HER, AND YOU WILL GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!"- said Bridge.

Just then, a radiant light had shined from above the darkness of the End of Time and Space. A beautiful, ethereal figure had descended from the light source, and faced Bridge. The ethereal figure was as large as Chronos, who itself was as large as a mountain. "I am Eva, Bringer of Life. Chronos, this one speaks the truth. Though there may be billions of Bridge Carsons, each of them is unique. All lives are unique, in spite of the fact that the Timelines make several billions of copies of said lives. And, sad to say, there is one tiny creature that is becoming an untold threat."- said Eva the ethereal. Chronos looked at it, and said- " Then, mayhaps we should send this one to take care of this 'threat' as you call it. How big a threat are we talking about?" Eva looked at Chronos, and said- "I wish to test the boy first. I will send him on three of the most perilous timelines."

Chronos' eyes widened, and said "Very well. I can see that this is serious. Bridge Carson of Timeline 2 Version 3! You are hereby ordered to assist us in this new struggle!! Your reward shall be… Sydney Drew of your same timeline, safe and sound." Bridge let out a sigh of relief, and said- "Fine, I will help."

Eva looked at him, and with a wave of Chronos' hand, a giant whirlpool appeared. "This is Timeline 98 Version 300. You will defeat the monster known as Shadow Carnage. Can you do this? You will find him harder to defeat than any Alien you have ever faced before."- said Eva. And off Bridge went.

Bridge was surrounded by the ruins of what had once been a bustling city. The sky was red, like blood. The trees, well, there were no trees. There was plenty of fire, smoke and ashes. The screams of thousands filled the air as in a chorus of woe and despair. "What is this place?"- Bridge asked himself. He walked along what had at one time been a road. He looked on, ever ready in case he was attacked. He had no doubt, this place, if not this Earth, was NOT a safe place to be.

Bridge kept walking, until he saw a giant skyscraper building in a reclining position. He climbed its surface, to get a better view of this world. The building was slanted, so it made traversing its surface on foot no daunting task. As Bridge traversed its surface, he looked on to the horizon. He saw… Black Lance, of the Ten Terrors, was being served by what looked to be… people. It was too far for Bridge to tell, but he knew… the Mystic Force of this world had failed their mission. Octomus, master of Dark Magic, had won.

Bridge surveyed the area. There were signs of many struggles. Some buildings still had the markings of human blood on them. There was something n the ground. A helmet. The Red Light speed Ranger's helmet. Cracked and broken beyond repair. Bridge knew…it was not just the Mystic Force that could not stop Octomus. Other teams had tried. And all have failed.

Bridge had no time to spare. He was alert, expecting ANYTHING to jump at him. He stayed in the shadows, knowing that being out in the open may not only jeopardize the mission, but put his life at risk as well. He could only imagine, how many people have already lost their lives? How many Rangers are now K.I.A?

He snapped to attention upon hearing a low growling sound, as well as a crunch. A girl's scream is heard across the tunnel of what had once been a subway station. Bridge ran towards the source of the sound. He passed what can only be described as an abandoned tent village. A tent village underground…a sign of the times. He finally found the source of the scream: A young girl being held by a Hidiac while three more were…eating a young woman's corpse. "Mommy!!! Mommy!!!!"- screamed the girl.

Bridge was just about to morph, when he heard someone say- "Mystic Element, Empower!!!" Suddenly, a Black Ranger had arrived on the scene. This ranger wielded a one handed axe, with a double blade. He slashed one of the Hidiacs with his axe, chopping its head off. Another charged at him, but he kicked it in the chest, knocking it back a few inches. The Ranger then jumped, and kicked that Hidiac again in the head, ending the combo with a swing of his axe, aimed right for the offender's chest. Only one Hidiac left. It began to retreat, but the Ranger cried out- "Shadow Boomerang!!!" and threw his axe at the Hidiac, slicing it in half. The axe, like a boomerang, simply flew back to its owner's hand.

The little girl approached the corpse, eyes all red with tears, and her body shaking uncontrollably. "Mommy…"- was all she could say. Bridge felt awful. "What happened here? How could the entire world end up like THIS?"- was all he could say. The Ranger just looked at him, still morphed, and said- 'You been living under a rock!?" Bridge said- "Yes!! I've been living under a rock!!!!!" The Ranger shook both his hands defensively, and said- "Whoa!! C'mon, the world don't need us fighting each other. C'mon, let's get this kid back to that shanty town over there." He points in the direction Bridge came from. Bridge shakes his head, and says- "If you are talking about that tent village over there, forget it. It's been abandoned." The ranger simply sighs, defeated. "Damn- he says- the next town is a three hour walk away from here." Bridge says- "Point me in the right direction, and I will take the girl there." The ranger says- "You out of your mind? We're going together! Power Down!"- He removes his Suit, revealing a young, auburn haired youth.- "Name's Steven. I'm the Elemental Shadow Mystic Ranger." Bridge says- "I'm Bridge. C'mon, let's go." Bridge takes the young girl with him. He doesn't notice that Steven's morpher has four tentacles that were wriggling. Steven looks at his morpher worriedly.

"It's been 23 years since Octomus ravaged the world.- said Steven- I was just a newborn, but my dad remembers that day rather clearly. The Mystic Force Rangers tried to stop him, but he was too much. Many say that, because the Red Ranger was not there, that THAT is the reason they lost. But, we all believe nowadays that he would never have made a difference. For Two whole years, Earth was Hell. Then, on Year 2 After Octomus, this Sorceress named Clare used up her magic combined with the Animal Spirits of over 100 Pai Zhuq students. That didn't kill Octomus, but it split him up in six pieces. These things."- He points to his (now inert) Morpher. Bridge is stunned. Steven continues- "Clare and the rest died that day. However, Octomus' underlings were still around. The Eight Terrors, the Fours Beasts, the Hidiacs… the world was spared the Devil, but not Hell. Those Rangers who managed to survive the two Years served as guardians of shanty towns, like the one you passed. But, many of them were driven mad, and committed suicide. Now, aside from us, there's only like 3 rangers that are still alive…" Bridge interrupts- "Who's us?" Steven then says- "The Elemental Magic Rangers. There's six of us- Caleb, Rominas, Panjit, Suzette, Kwame and myself. We morph using these, the E-Magic Changer. They hold a tremendous power!" bridge then says- 'Those things are made from Octomus. Are they safe?" Steven then says- "…No. If we overuse them, something bad happens. We can only do 2 morphs per day. We can do three, but…we don't like how our morphers act after our second morph."

Suddenly, the three were attacked by a monster. It looked like a horned yeti with a pair of horns on its head. It roared, and charged at the little girl. However, Bridge reacted quickly- "SPD, EMERGENCY!!!" He quickly donned the Red SPD suit. He took his twin blasters, and shot at the beast. But, it was not enough. A barrier was deflecting the shots Steven stood in awe, he had never seen this Ranger suit before. He hoped Bridge would be able to handle the monster. That he would not have to morph. He was in for a disappointment…


	2. Chapter 2

Bridge Carson:

The Secret War

**Last Time: Sydney Drew, Pink Ranger of Space Patrol Delta, was sent to the past in order to catch an escaped criminal. However, she had not returned when expected. Fearing for her safety, Commander Tate sent his Red Ranger, Bridge Carson, in order to find her. Bridge fully dedicated to his comrade, and personal friend, took the mission with optimum zeal. However, he was intercepted by a mysterious figure, Chronos, Keeper of Time. He and Eva, the Keeper of Life and Death, had entrusted Bridge with a mission, which they are yet to reveal. His reward: His comrade, friend, and secret love interest, returned to him safe and sound. However, before partaking on this mission, he must first pass three tests. The first of these tests is to defeat the monster known only as Shadow Carnage. This test sent him to a parallel Earth, one scarred by the failure of the Mystic Force…**

**Chronicle 2: Rise of the Shadow Carnage**

The horned Yeti lunged at the SPD Red Ranger, eager to yank his arms off. The Red Ranger leapt out of the way, and with his Delta Stryker, lashed at the Yeti. A futile gesture, as its fur was a hard as stone. The Yeti punched at Bridge with so much force, that the Red Ranger had been sent flying at least ten feet from where he stood. Steven was watching the scene unfold before him. He looked at his Morpher nervously. "Bridge can handle it. He can do this… I don't HAVE to morph."- He said to himself. He held the little girl in his arms. Truth be told, he was just as scared as she was.

The Yeti uprooted an old tree, and used it as a club against the Red Ranger. He swung, and hit Bridge rather hard. His suit was starting to throw off sparks. Bridge took his blaster, and shot the Yeti dead on in the forehead. A futile effort, as the Yeti had barely felt a singe. The Yeti sprinted towards the Red Ranger, who had to leap backwards in order to avoid a massive punch. He had to keep dodging, for the Yeti was punching and attacking relentlessly. Bridge took his blaster, and tried shooting it in the eye. Nothing. The blaster had zero effect. "How!? How can you take a shot straight in the eye, and not even blink!?"- yelled Bridge.

The Yeti roared, and from his mouth a laser was shot. The laser hit Bridge so hard, that it knocked him off his feet. When Bridge hit the floor, he de-morphed. He was now reeling in pain, whilst the Yeti inched ever closer to him. Steven could not take a second more of this. He took his E-Changer, and with a mighty cry of "Mystic Element, Empower!!" he became enveloped with a dark light, and was soon donning his ranger costume. He now donned his black suit, with a silver lined visor, a golden belt with some runes inscribed on it, and some silver stripes lining the pants. The chest, as last time, held a symbol representing the power of Shadows. However, this time, the suit was a bit different. It now seemed to have a tentacle motif, as there were small tentacle like horns protruding from the helmet. The belt looked like a pair of tentacles circling his waist. The helmet also sported an almost demonic mouth.

"Shadow Boomerang!"-yelled the Mystic Element Shadow Ranger as he threw his axe towards the Yeti's back. The axe hit the Yeti point blank at a strange marking on its back. "I knew it! The mark of Black Lance! That's the reason it was impervious to your weapons, Bridge! We need to break it!"-he said to the downed Ranger. The Shadow Ranger then began to emit a strange light from his hands. The light began to swirl in his palms, until it formed a ball of energy. "Hey Yeti! Eat this, Shadow Ball!!"-said the shadow ranger, throwing the ball of energy at the monster.

Upon impact, the mark had disappeared. The Yeti was now roaring in pain. Bridge upholstered his twin blasters, fused them to make a much larger blaster, and took aim.

"Yeti! Your end is nigh!"-said the Red Ranger. A mighty laser blast was shot from the laser blaster, which went right through the demonic Yeti, ending its life. Bridge shook, never before had he done something similar…

The Shadow Ranger demorphed. His E-Changer was now howling, its tentacles wriggling, like the Kraken of myth. Bridge looked at the morphed, concern all over his face.

"It will go away by tomorrow. Trust me."-said Steven.

"What will happen if you morph a third time?"-asked Bridge.

"…I don't know…I usually just stop at two…I mean, you saw what happened the second time I morphed… I don't even WANT to imagine…"-was all Steven could say.

The pair eventually made it to the shanty town. The 'buildings', if they could be called that, were old, abandoned train cars, tents made out of old bed sheets, overturned wagons, and so forth.

"Welcome to Hope. This old town used to be guarded by Danny, before he passed."-said Steven to his new friend.

"Who guards the town now?"-asked Bridge.

"I do. My old town, Safe Haven…it's gone now."- replied Steven.

"Safe Haven? You mean…"-said Bridge, incredulously surveying the tiny shanty town.

"Yep, that tent village. It's ok…this is becoming common place… people dying… towns dying off, wiped from the map… its all just a countdown, man."-was Steven's reply.

The Sun was setting. It is a terrible sunset, the sky is a bloody shade of red, clouds colored orange-red, a swarm of vultures flying over the metropolitan skyline, looking for a meal. However, the worst, for Bridge, is the horrid sound that comes from just a little beyond the horizon. As the eternal screams of thousands formed a chorus of death and despair, children still clung on to their mothers in hopes that they will live to see another sunrise.

"Hey Bridge, come on. You can stay in this old wagon. It's ok, it's almost fire safe, and nearly stable,"-said Steven. Bridge looks inside the overturned wagon. It is old, rusted, and poorly ventilated. But, he had to admit, it can make a pretty damn decent shelter, if need be. And, by the looks of things, there's more than high demand for safe shelter.

"This wagon was used as a hospital of sorts. Course, once we saw that people were dying more often than they should be, we stopped using this old wagon as a hospital. We use it now to escape the rain. That sheet over there's your bed, k?"-asked Steven.

Nigh time. A gray moon hovers over an Earth long turned into Hell. As the Terrors walk the Earth as kings, the innocent await the dawn with the feeble hope that, somehow, by some miracle, they will live to see another sunset. However, at the village of Hope, the people feel only slightly more secure. They are protected by a Power Ranger.

A young child feels thirsty. He exits the relative safety of the junk tent in order to obtain a drink of water. He reaches down into what was once an exposed sewer pipe. He takes a drink of brown, murky water. He coughs. Suddenly, he feels watched. He sees a pair of red eyes staring at him. He screams.

Bridge and Steven rush toward the source of the scream, and see a young child being eaten alive by a monstrous Lizard Man. Seething with anger, Bridge rushes over to the monster.

"SPD, emergency!!!"-he yells out as he Morphs. He takes out his Saber, and stabs the Lizard in the gut.

"Let him GO!!!"-he yells. He punches the Lizard Man's face repeatedly. A meaningless effort, for this monster is also protected by a seal from one of the Terrors. Steven, having realized this, shakes in fear.

"Oh, man. I have to… there's no time to call for help,"-he says, eyeing his morphed nervously- "Ok, here I go…"

Steven morphs. A brilliant black light emits from his body, and begins to shine on the Lizard Man. The creature disintegrates, revealing the corpse of a young boy. An hour ago, that young child clutched onto his mother's bosom. An hour ago, he said 'I love you, mommy.' An hour ago, a mother had her child. But now… no longer. Bridge holds the corpse of the child in his arms, regretting not being able to save him. He looks at Steven.

Steven's body is now a shining figure of black light. As the light dissipates, a monstrous figure has emerged from where Steven once stood.

The monster was a demon. It had bat like wings on its back, the face of a devil, the arms of a gargoyle, the clawed legs of a rooster. Its body was completely black, but its eyes glowed bloody red. The demon lets out a demonic laugh.

"Finally, I have been released. Now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Let's play a game of Death, with your pal, Shadow Carnage!!!"-the demon says, laughing. It finally dawns on Bridge. Steven, after his third morph, becomes Shadow Carnage. Now, his first test begins…


	3. Chapter 3

Bridge Carson: the Secret War

Chronicle Three: The First Test.

**Last Time: When a known criminal escapes to the past, Schuyler Tate sends Sydney Drew to catch him. When she fails to return when scheduled, Sky sends his red Ranger, Bridge Carson to the past to find her. However, Bridge has been recruited by the Guardian of Time, Chronos, and the Guardian of Life and Death, Eva, to vanquish a great enemy. Before he can do so, he must first pass three tests. The first of these is to vanquish the demon known as Shadow Carnage. However, Bridge has learned that the Shadow Carnage is more than meets the eye. The demon is in fact Steven, a young man whose Morpher transforms him into a demon when used too many times! This is his first test. To save the woman he loves, Bridge must stain his hands!**

"Now, boys and girls. Time to play a game I like to call: DEATH BALL!"-Shadow Carnage manifests a ball of dark energy in his hands. He levitates it over his head, flapping his wings to lift him off the ground. As he surveys the people around him, he delights in their looks of fear, anguish… hopelessness. He sees a small girl with a limp. He smiles, he throws the ball of energy. The little girl's eyes look on in horror, as the ball of black energy hurls ever so closer to her. She can't even move out of the way. As the ball evil energy is within inches of her face, her last thoughts were of her dear departed mother. The girl's body is disintegrated as a flash of black light envelops her frail frame.

"My, how I so love that game. Now, how about a second round?"-says Shadow Carnage. He sees Bridge, standing straight, looking on in horror.

"Steven… why? How? Is this… Is this what you feared would happen?"-Bridge says, his body shaking with terror, anger, hurt, and uncertainty.

Shadow Carnage laughs maniacally- "And now, Ranger. Would you like to play another game?"

Shadow Carnage begins to rip off his left arm. As black blood oozes fro the old stump from where his arm once was, he puts the ripped off appendage into his mouth, and begins to chew on it. His black blood begins to drip from his mouth, much like saliva. Finally, he ceases chewing, and spits out the black wad that had formed in his mouth.

"I call this game: CREEPY CRAWLERS!!!"-as Shadow Carnage laughs, his arm grows back. The black wad began to bubble, and then a squeal began to emit from said wad. The wad then began to move. A large, round eye grows from the wad. Then a pair of spider legs. Then another pair of legs. Soon, the wad had become a cycloptic arthropod.

"Time for some fun,"-says Shadow Carnage. The insect jumps up to a pregnant woman, and inserts its stinger into her womb. As she screams in pain and terror, the stinger injects her womb with a corrosive acid, completely destroying the fetus growing within. The insect, having killed his victim, looks around, searching for more prey. It sees a frail old woman…

Bridge looks on in horror. This was the first time he had ever seen anything this cruel, this barbaric, this EVIL. As the insect leaps towards the old woman, Bridge grabs his blaster, and without thinking, shoots the insect, completely destroying it.

"Awww, trying to spoil my fun?"-said the Carnage- "Well then, lets play a game of TAG!!!!"

Shadow Carnage extends the nails on his hands, turning them into razor sharp claws. He lunges towards Bridge, and with a swift movement, penetrates his spandex armor with his clawed hands. Like a hot knife, the razor sharp claws pass through Bridge's left shoulder with very little resistance. As Bridge lets out a wail of pain, he can feel his skin getting soaked by his own blood.

"Tag, you're it,"-said Shadow Carnage. He removes his claws from Bridge's wound. He takes his nails to his mouth, and sticks out his large, serpentine tongue. With his tongue, he licks off the blood, and says- "Mmm, delicious."

Bridge staggers, and falls to his knees. His vision is a bit blurry now. He holds on to the wound on his shoulder, trying to stop any more blood from escaping his body. He grits his teeth, trying his best to ignore the pain he feels at the moment.

"_Shit!!!! How the hell do I beat this guy!!??"-_Bridge thinks to himself_- "And what will happen to Steven once I do?"_

Shadow Carnage stands above Bridge. He looks on in delight as he sees the pool of red blood forming under his body.

"My oh my, now THAT looks delicious!!!"-Shadow Carnage licks his lips, his eyes hungrily observing the pool of blood- "I'm DYING to have a taste of that!!!!"

Shadow Carnage slowly lowers his jaw towards Bridge's neck, savoring the overwhelming scent of blood. As Bridge's senses begin to falter, he feels the heat emanating from Shadow Carnage's breath. As the rotting, malodorous breath from the demon penetrated his sense of smell, Bridge closes his eyes, and thinks of the last time he saw Sydney Drew…

_Bridge and Sydney were eating at the cafeteria. Sydney was eating an Island Salad, with olive oil dressing, whilst Bridge ate his usual: buttered toast._

"_You sure you don't want any buttery toast? It's buttery!"-said Bridge, doing his usual thing with his fingers._

"_No thanks, I'm on a diet,"-said Sydney, rolling her eyes a bit._

"_A diet!? What for? You're not fat!"-said Bridge- "In fact, you're kinda skinny! You should eat more natural fats, oils, and stuff like that!"_

_Sydney just gives him a look. That was when Phlhemphlem came and sat down beside them. Well, it LOOKED like it was sitting down. You see, Phlhemphlem is not a humanoid. It is an alien, resembling a giant mushroom jellyfish, with four glowing jellyfish tentacles coming out of its underside. And no, it has no discernable gender._

"_Hi, Phem,"-said Sydney. She could never pronounce its name correctly, so she calls it Phem._

"_Kakakiryuuuuu"-said Phlhemplhem. No, it can't speak our language. However, using its tentacles, it can telekinetically express its feelings. By the way, it said 'Hello friend. It is a nice day'._

"_Hey Phem, how are the spores doing?"-asked Bridge. He could never pronounce its name correctly either._

"_Phrooom, kakiryusen, kamcoyuinn. Sky, skiiden, swesweruuu,"-said Phem. Translated, that means 'They are fine. Soon, my spores shall sprout, and I shall be a parent. Sky said that, if I survive, and if I wanted to, I could resume my duties as a Ranger.'_

_Phem felt a bit tired. Its species, once they begin producing spores, become far less energetic. Such is the life of the Phaedos Walking Shroom. Taking its leave, it says goodbye to Bridge and Sydney._

"_I hope Phem gets better. He was a great Yellow Ranger,"-said Bridge._

"_Yep, she sure was,"-said Sydney- "Anyway, I'm done eating. I'm full."_

"_Uh, don't you want any dessert?"-asked Bridge. He didn't want to leave her side just yet._

"_I told you, I'm on a diet,"-said Sydney, not amused._

"_Well… want to walk back to HQ together?"-asked Bridge._

"_Sure, lets go,"-said Sydney, sounding bored._

"_Geez, she's pretty. I kinda want to ask her out, but…"-Bridge thought to himself- "Gotta strike up a conversation with her!"_

"_Hey Bridge, I just heard from Z. Sam popped the question!"-said Sydney._

"_Wow! And what did she say?"-asked Bridge._

"_Duh!! What do you think she said?"-she asked._

"_Who would have thought Z went for the younger guys?"-said Bridge, chuckling to himself. Sydney giggled as well._

"_So…Sydney… I, uh…"-said Bridge, feeling VERY nervous- "I, uh… know this café, very nice place, where they serve these cakes made of sesame seeds. Very good cakes, low on sodium, low on fat, low on sugar, low on sodium… I said low on sodium twice, haven't I?"_

_Bridge puts his hand behind his head. He wants to ask Sydney out on a date. Sydney is attentive to what he wants to say. However, she hears her communicator going off._

"_Sydney Drew, please report to SPD HQ, on the double,"-said the voice of Kitt Fist, the Communications Officer of SPD Ranger Squad 5, Sydney's assigned Squad. Bridge belonged to Investigator Squad 1, whilst Z belonged to SWAT squad 2. Sydney said her goodbyes to Bridge, and rushed towards HQ. And that was the last time Bridge saw her…_

"Sydney… I swore I'd find you,"-said Bridge to himself, his vision slowly coming back- "And I… I WILL!!!!"

As Shadow Carnage's face was mere inches away from Bridge's neck, Bridge removes his hand from his bleeding shoulder and elbows Shadow Carnage in the face. As Shadow Carnage reels in from the surprise hit, Bridge takes this opportunity to give him a knee kick to the groin.

"OOOOOWWWWWW!!!!! YOU FILTHY SWINE!!!!!!"-Shadow Carnage roars. Bridge powers down, takes out his morphed again, and looks at the demon defiantly. Shadow Carnage once again extends his nails.

"SPD,"-Bridge does his usual morphing gesture. However, as Shadow Carnage launches himself to stab his heart with his nails, Bridge steps out of the way, allowing the demon to pierce his morphed instead. And Bridge says- "EMERGENCY, YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH!!!"

He presses the button on his morpher. Suddenly, a large jolt of red energy envelops Shadow Carnage. This is the energy from the Morphing Grid, which usually manifests itself as a spandex-like armor worn by the Rangers. However, when a Morpher malfunctions, this energy is unfiltered, and runs wild. In this case, it was using Shadow Carnage as a conduit.

Shadow Carnage's body twisted and convoluted as the red energy coursed throughout his body. He screams in agony as the red energy tears his limbs off, as his eyeballs explode from the excess energy. As red lightning bolts blast off from his empty eye sockets, his skin began to peel off, revealing Steven underneath. Soon, Steven's cries of agony became mixed with those of Shadow Carnage.

"Help MEEEEEEE!!!!!!"-cried out Steven, as his body is burned by the red energy. Bridge watches helplessly as his new friend's body is burnt to a crisp.

"STEVEEEEEEEEN!!!!"-as Bridge reaches out futilely to his friend, his body gives in to his blood loss. His vision now gone, the precious red liquid oozes out of his shoulder, eventually bathing the charred remains of a young, admirable lad named Steven.

It begins to rain. The brown rain creates puddles of murky water, washing away the blood left behind by those that fought for the safety of others. A large, purple aura of energy surrounds Bridge's body, and teleports him away. However, lying in a pool of brown water, Steven's charred remains gaze upon the heavens.

In the end, a young man dedicated his life to a lost cause…

Bridge having been fully healed by Eva's magic, lashes out at Chronos.

"What the hell was that!?"-he asks- "What was the whole point to that test!?"

"Bridge Carson, why are you angry?"-Eva asks calmly.

"Why!? How could the Mystic Force lose!? How could the forces of evil win!?"-Bridge is in tears now- "Why did Steven have to die?"

"Carson, there are trillions upon trillions of Universes in this Multiverse. The timeline you just saw, right now, is but one of the billions in which the forces of evil are triumphant,"-said Chronos- "Why should the forces of good always triumph?"

"Steven… why did he have to die?"-asked Bridge, tears in his eyes.

"Allow me to show you a few differing timelines. Here, in this timeline, Steven is never born. In this timeline, he is born unto a world where the Corona Aurora falls into Kamdor's hands. In THIS timeline, he leads an ordinary, uneventful life. Here, in THIS timeline, he becomes Shadow Carnage. Because you did not stop him in this timeline, he eventually succeeds in turning the other Elemental Magic Rangers into their own Carnage forms. Fire Carnage, Wind Carnage, Geo Carnage, Aqua Carnage, Shine Carnage, these six monsters unite to resurrect Octomus, who proceeds to conquer the planets of Aquitar, Mirinoi and Triforia,"-says Chronos- "Take comfort in the idea that, in at least ONE timeline, you helped prevent that."

"But… Steven…"-said Bridge- "I don't know if it was worth it…"

"You have saved billions of lives,"-says Eva- "At the small price of one. Those billions of lives, to me at least, were well worth the sacrifice."

"Dry your tears, Carson. The next test begins,"-says Chronos.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

Bridge Carson: The Secret War

Chronicle 4: The People's Rangers

"And now, Bridge Carson,"-said Eva- "Having passed your first test, you must pass this next one."

"In this timeline, Timeline 327, version 3"-said Chronos- "You shall lead two Ranger teams to stop a mighty weapon, called 'The People's Arrow'."

Bridge simply stood there, his mind replaying Steven's death…

"Carson, if you stand there, mourning the death of one Ranger,"-said Chronos- "Then I must insist that you mourn the death of every Ranger in al Existence. And of course, I speak about the trillions of Rangers that have died in duty."

"Bridge… please understand,"-said Eva- "There are things that need to be done. A part of being a Ranger is being able to set aside your feelings, to work for the greater good."

This got Bridge's attention. He looks on wide eyed at the two colossal figures in front of him.

"So… you want me to be a cold, unfeeling machine?"-he asks.

"We ask you to know when to mourn, and when to keep moving forward,"-says Eva.

"Enough,"-says Chronos- "Let the test begin."

Bridge had been teleported into the middle of a dense rain forest. Suddenly, a bright glowing light began to shine in front of him.

"Seeing as how your own powers are not functioning,"-Chronos' voice echoes in his mind- "We grant you this suit, It's technology is very appropriate for the era you are in."

The glowing light then dissipates, leaving behind a Ranger suit. It was a white Ranger suit, one with white gloves, white boots, a white belt, and a helmet with a red, blue and yellow visor (A/N: Big One's suit from Blitzkrieg Squadron JAKQ). Bridge sees he must put the suit on manually. He removes his own clothes, and dons the suit.

"Carson, to the left side of your belt are Paralium Batteries. These power up your suit. Take one and insert it into you're the slot in the belt buckle, and then, turn the knob four times, clockwise,"-Chronos' voice echoed once again,- "The right side of your belt holds your two weapons: A staff, and a small ray gun."

"Hrmm, five batteries of Paralium…"-Bridge thought to himself- "These usually power things up for about, seven days straight. Considering this is a Ranger suit… these batteries will last me about three hours, tops."

Bridge curses a bit under his breath. He looks around him.

"I don't know where I am, or what year this is,"-he says to himself- "At least this is a bit better than my last trip…"

Thinking about what had occurred to Steven placed Bridge in a state of regret. Shadow Carnage truly was unlike anything he had ever faced before…

Suddenly, he hears the sounds of helicopter blades. He looks back, and sees a squadron of helicopters coming toward him. Suddenly, his instincts tell him to get out of the way. Bridge runs, seeking shelter. He eventually comes across a small abandoned warehouse. Well, it looked like one, at least. As Bridge closes the door, he peers outside, and finds himself reason to feel relieved at having listened to his instincts. The helicopters had dropped a chemical into the jungle, completely burning all the plant life in its path/ Unbeknownst to Bridge, this chemical was Agent Orange.

"I'm in the middle of a war…"-Bridge realizes, and looks around. The building he had used as shelter was no warehouse, it was a steel bunk, long abandoned. There is an old, dusty map in the corner. Bridge's curiosity gets the better of him, and he opens it. Though he cannot read the characters on the map, he has enough geographical knowledge to identify the region.

"This is Vietnam,"-he says to himself- "I'm in Vietnam?"

Suddenly, he hears an explosion. He peers outside. Another swarm of helicopters rushes in the direction of the previous swarm Bridge watches in awe as he sees them fly by. He then watches in absolute horror as he sees each and every one of these choppers get shot down by a bolt of lightning that seemed to emerge from the ground. And that was when he made a crucial mistake.

Bridge exited the safety of his shelter, and rushed in the direction of the helicopters. He felt that he needed to help. What if someone died? No, not after Steven…

Bridge hurries to the site where many helicopters laid smoldered. He rushes to see if he can save anyone. No, no one is alive. Suddenly, bullets start flying past him. He sees a squadron of armed men, firing at him with machine guns. Bridge's first instinct is to draw his ray gun, and shoot at their feet, to scare them away. Many soldiers panic, but none run. Instead, they rush at him. He takes out his staff, ready for battle.

Bridge rushes his enemies. His suit protects him from their bullets, allowing him to freely rush his enemies with no fear of getting hurt. He leaps right into the middle of their flanks. A mid air spin allows him to deflect some of the bullets back to the gunmen. As bullets fly past him, his cape swoons in the air, giving the young cop from the future the appearance of a battle angel. As many of the soldiers on the ground take out their machetes, Bridge lands, and with a swift strike of his staff, takes out one gunman, and then another, and then two more. He grabs a gunman by the wrist, flicks it, and knees him in the stomach. Though he is surrounded by thirteen gunmen, Bridge has the indisputable upper hand. A hundred bullets fly toward him. With his cape he spins around, deflecting those bullets. He throws his staff at a gunman, knocking his teeth out. His staff returns to him, like a boomerang. Five soldiers come at him, machetes in hand. Bridge leaps to the air, and kicks two of them in the head. He grabs a third by his ankle, and spins him. Two more soldiers get knocked out. The third, feeling nauseous, decides to flee. Soon, any soldiers left standing decide to take their leave.

Triumphant, Bridge looks on at the burned jungle. He checks his battery.

"This thing still has a an hour and a half of juice left,"-he says- "I better keep it on. Don't want to get in a pickle without a little backup."

He proceeds through the jungle. The hot, humid air of the jungle was starting to permeate his suit.

"Shoot, this thing doesn't breathe very well,"-he said- "Man, I better take it off."

He proceeds to remove his suit. Placing his battery in the left belt bag, he neatly folds the suit, and places the helmet on top of it. He goes to the shade, and wipes the sweat from his brow.

"I'd kill for a drink of water,"-he says to himself. The heat is getting to him, and he soon begins to fall asleep. He then begins to dream…

"_Carson! Pay attention!!!"-said the instructor at Ranger academy._

"_I'm sorry, ma'am. Would you please repeat the question?"-Bridge asks. He is in Ranger Academy, History Class._

"_What was the cause of the Ranger Civil War?"-asks the instructor, zero patience in her voice._

"_Ummm… it was,"-Bridge does not know the answer- "The Devil Diver?"_

"_Wrong!!!!"-says the instructor. She looks at Bridge with much anger in her eyes._

"_Cadet Tate!!! Same question"-says the instructor._

"_The major cause of the Civil War was,"-says Sky Tate- "A disagreement between the Rangers in regards to the Morphing Act of 2011"_

"_Very good, Cadet Tate,"-says the instructor- "Carson!!! You could learn more from this fine, exemplary young man!!!"_

_Bridge sulks in his seat. History was his worst subject. Taking his books, he heads out once class is dismissed. Once he could go to his bunk, he opens his books, and studies as hard as he can._

"_Man… The green Ranger… the New Frontier Rangers… the Unlimited…"-he says, chewing on his pencil- "What does any of this have to do with being a Power Ranger anyway?"_

Bridge began to wake up. His sight is a bit blurry. He starts to yawn. He then notices something. His eyes are now open wide with shock. He is tied up to a chair. He is in a wooden shack, surrounded by Asian men wearing straw hats, armed with rifles and machine guns. Some of the men give way to some people. Bridge's eyes bug out when he sees who it is. It is a Ranger team. A Red, A Yellow, a Green, a Blue, and a Pink. (A/N, to save myself the trouble of describing them, I shall say that they are wearing the Denjiman costumes.) The Pink Ranger has in her hands his suit.

The Red Ranger says something to him. "You… that's Russian you're speaking,"-says Bridge, in Russian- "Who are you?"

"We are the People's Power Rangers, proud defenders of Communism, the Proletariat, and the U.S.S.R."-says the Red Ranger, in Russian- "Are you Western, or Eastern?"

"My name is Bridge Carson,"-says Bridge- "I come from New Tech City, I'm looking for a friend…"

"Excusing me,"-said the Yellow Ranger- "But, where is this City of New Tech? pardoning my Russian no good, I am Kazakh."

The Blue Ranger says something to the Yellow Ranger in Kazakh. The Yellow Ranger replies.

"There is no city in Soviet call New Tech!"-says the Yellow Ranger- "He is WESTERN!!!"

"There is also no city in America or England called New Tech,"-says the Pink Ranger- "Which Country are you from?"

Bridge thinks about what to say. The Pink Ranger proceeds- "Look, his batteries are the same as ours. Our side is the only one with access to this technology. He MUST be on our side!"

"He could also be spy,"-says the Blue Ranger- "Comrade, we must keep him in custody. Also, we must research more his suit. IF the Americans have copied our technology, our advantage may be lost."

"The Americans are not as clever as you credit them,"-says the Red Ranger- "What makes you think they could steal our technology?"

"You forget, Americans made the Bomb,"-says the Green Ranger- "And it could be they get technology from Capitalist Swine."

"True…"-says the Red Ranger- "Keep him in here. Until we can decide if he is friend, or enemy."

The five Rangers leave. Bridge is left alone, tied to a chair, sweating, bitten by a fly or two. He thinks of a way to get out. That was when he remembers his test.

"People's Arrow?"-hen says to himself…


	5. Chapter 5

Bridge Carson:

The Secret War

Chronicle 5: Prisoner

**Last time…**

**Having defeated the Shadow Carnage and passing his first test, Bridge is sent to another timeline. This time, however, he finds himself in the past. He is at a point in time where the United Soviet Socialist Republics still exists. He has been teleported to Vietnam, which unbeknownst to him, is right now in the middle of its war. He is in a time period where his very worth as a human being is determined merely to where his loyalties stand. This is the Cold War. Bridge, not realizing the dangers of his actions, rushes towards the heat of battle. He is now captured, and held prisoner under the watchful eyes of the champions of the USSR: the People's Power Rangers.**

Bridge's brow was soaked in sweat. The pain on his wrists was unbearable, for the rope was not only tied strongly, but it was also made from a very rough material. He looks out the window. By the appearance of those orange sunbeams, he could tell it was evening already. His stomach roared. That was when he remembered, he had not eaten a thing since he left to look for Sydney.

He kept trying to remember his old classes. Didn't they teach him how to escape from these things? Actually, they did. But, Bridge lacked the strength to apply what he had learned. He needed food. He looks up, and sees one of the guards.

"Please! How about something to eat?"-he says to the guard. The guard does not even acknowledge him.

"Please, mister! I beg you for something to eat!"-He tries, this time speaking Russian. The guard turns towards Bridge's cell, and says something in Vietnamese.

"Darn, I don't speak Vietnamese,"-Bridge thinks to himself. Suddenly, he hears footsteps. The guard salutes, and opens the door. That pink Ranger enters the room, a bowl of soup in her hands.

"Mister Carson, please have some schi,"-she says- "You enjoy it, yes?"

"Never heard of it,"-Bridge replies- "But I'm willing to eat anything right now."

The Pink Ranger stays silent. However, she simply takes the bowl toward his mouth. He takes a large gulp of the soup.

"Not bad,"-he says- "Nice and salty."

"Salted schi was once considered a luxury,"-she says- "Thanks to our leaders, the children of factory workers may enjoy salted schi."

"By the way, what is schi?"-he asks.

"It is a cabbage soup,"-she replies- "All Soviets know schi…"

Bridge's eyes widen. Is he in trouble now?

"You are an American,"-she says sadly.

"No! I'm…"-Bridge sighs- "Look, I'm from the future. You have to believe me."

"How is that possible?"-she asks- "And how do I know you speak the truth?"

Bridge was at a loss. How could he prove he was from the future? He didn't have any of his future technology with him…

Meanwhile…

(For the convenience of my readers, the following conversation has been translated into English)

"Comrade, this suit does not exactly use the same technology as ours,"-says the Green Ranger.

"But it uses the same battery that we do!"-exclaims the Red.

"Yes, but this suit is designed differently"-the Green Ranger replies- "This suit uses the powers of the Paralium, but it absorbs a lot less than ours."

"What does that mean?"-asks the Red.

"This suit can run for far longer than ours,"-says the Green- "The Power of Soviet Rangers, the Durability of American Rangers…"

"A very dangerous combination,"-says the Blue- "A team of suits like this one is capable of outlasting us in battle, and overpowering the Americans!"

"IF this is American work, we must work fast to IMRPOVE this technology AND put it to use, immediately,"-says the Green- "Otherwise, it's the end of us."

The Yellow Ranger enters the room.

"Uh, pardoning."-says the Yellow- "But I had Tatyana send some food to Carson."

"What!? Why!?"-roars the Red Ranger- "Why did you feed that spy!?"

"Now, hold on Yuri,"-says the Blue- "By feeding a hungry man, you gain his trust. Our dear Tatyana is doing the right thing by feeding him."

"How so?"-asks Yuri, the Red Ranger.

"By denying him food, he will resent us. If we question him, he will most likely withhold information, or give us false information,"-says the Blue- "Feeding him will help him see us as trustworthy."

Yuri nods his head, comprehending what he was being told.

"Very well then,"-says Yuri- "Azamev, tell Tatyana to serve Carson some goat cheese."

Azamev, the Yellow Ranger, salutes his comrade, and leaves.

"Goat cheese?"-asks the Green.

"You and I both know that there's no better dessert,"-says Yuri- "Or is there, Piotr?"

"Why, yes there is,"-answers Piotr, the Green Ranger- "A sweet apple."

Yuri and Piotr laugh. "Just like a Ukrainian to disagree with a Russian."-says Yuri.

"Well, we are the Original Russia!"-Piotr says while laughing.

"Yuri, Piotr, we must concentrate on the task at hand,"-says the Blue.

"Yes, you are right, Serj. Plenty of time for relaxing later,"-says Yuri- "What do you suggest?"

"If the Americans find out that we have their Ranger, it will not be long until they send a search party,"-says Serj, the Blue Ranger- "We cannot afford to have our cover blown. IF the Americans find out we are here, they will increase their support in Vietnam. This COULD be disastrous for us."

Back at Bridge's cage…

"Thank you for the goat cheese, it was delicious,"-says Bridge- "Where are you from?"

"I am from Belarus,"-says Tatyana.

"I am from Kazakhstan,"-says Azamev.

"So, Tatyana Nikolovna Pakarov, a mouthful of a name!"-Bridge says while laughing.

"My father is Russian, my mother was Lithuanian,"-says Tatyana- "We moved to Belarus when he was stationed there."

"Ah… hey, isn't that helmet getting kind of stuffy?"-Bridge asks.

"Oh… yes, please hold on,"-Tatyana removes her helmet, and reveals her face. She is a beautiful creature, long black hair, pouty lips, strong brown eyes, and a small nose. Bridge can't help but admire her beauty.

"You're… beautiful…"-Bridge says in English. Tatyana, who does not understand the language, looks at him, puzzled. Azamev also removes his helmet, but no one notices.

"Oh, you are from Tomorrow, yes?'-asks Azamev- "Why then, come to Today?"

"You believe me?"-Bridge asks.

"Please answer first my question,"-says Azamev- "Then I answer your question."

"I have been assigned to destroy a weapon,"-says Bridge- "The People's Arrow."

Azamev and Tatyana look at each other.

"That weapon…"-says Tatyana- "Why do you need to destroy it?"

"Because… it's all part of this stupid test!"-Bridge says, turning his angry gaze away.

"What is test for?"-asks Azamev.

"A… friend of mine is lost,"-Bridge explains- "And I'm looking for her."

"For this person you seek this weapon?"-asks Azamev. He looks away, contemplating. Then he says- "So, if you are from Future, who wins this War?"

Bridge contemplates this question. Finally, he says- "The answer will be hard for you to hear."

"I can taking it,"-replies Azamev.

"America wins…"-says Bridge. He knows that answer will lose him points with these people. Azamev nods his head, as if his suspicions have proven true.

"You are from Tomorrow,"-he says. Tatyana looks at him wide eyed.

"How can you tell?"-she asks.

"He said America wins Cold War,"-replies Azamev- "An spy would answer Soviet Union, to kiss our boots and so we may be letting him go."

"But… how can you deduce such a thing?"-asks Tatyana- "Azamev, I know you never make sense, but this…"

"Ah, seeing here,"-he replies- "If he were American spy, he would not give himself away by saying America wins. Instead, spy keeps ruse until the end. He say America win Cold War. He say this, even though we treating him good."

Tatyana just stares at Azamev. Bridge, however, is simply relieved to find someone who believes him.

"So, Bridge Carson of Tomorrow, what year is Cold War over?"-asks Azamev.

"If I tell you… that could change the future!"-he replies- "I should not even have told you who wins the Cold War."

"True,"-says Azamev- "In this case, we will simply allow Americans to destroy our cities, ravage our fields."

Bridge remains quiet. He wants to tell them that that is not how the Cold War ends. But… should he risk changing the future?

"Changing future is bad,"-says Azamev- "So, leave the Arrow alone."

"What?"-Bridge is befuddled.

"Arrow is part of past,"-says Azamev- "Destroying it will change future, yes?"

Bridge is speechless, as is Tatyana. Suddenly, Azamev is making sense to her.

"But… I need to destroy the Arrow!"-says Bridge.

"So you can pass a test,"-says Azamev- "You not caring about anything else."

Bridge contemplates what Azamev has told him. Tatyana then takes her comrade outside.

"Do you know what that Arrow is?"-she asks him.

"No, of course not,"-he replies- "But, I believe him."

"People's Arrow… Maybe it's an American weapon? Or English?"-Tatyana muses.

"Not probably,"-says Azamev- "Americans and English give their weapons silly names, like Big Boy."

"Are you saying we made this weapon?"-asks Tatyana- "But… why haven't we heard of it?"

"Perhaps Piotr might know,"-Azamev suggests- "Let us asking him."

Azamev and Tatyana go towards Piotr's bunk. He is at the table, eating an apple.

"Piotr, you are an expert on technology, yes?"-asks Tatyana.

"Yes I am. You know that,"-Piotr answers.

"Have you ever heard of a weapon called People's Arrow?"-Tatyana asks.

Piotr's eyes widen, his jaw hits the floor. He does not even notice that he has dropped his apple. He sits there, motionless. Tatyana now looks concerned at her comrade.

"Who told you about that?"- Piotr asks, almost in a whisper. Azamev picks up on the fear in his voice. They have stumbled unto something they should never have known about…

Meanwhile…

"I am picking up on some Paralium signals, coming over… that way,"-A Blue Ranger points towards the jungle.

"Alright guys, we're heading into the jungle!"-says the Red Ranger- "Keep your weapons on you, I'm expecting a lot of Charlie."

A team of Power Rangers (To save myself the effort of describing them, they are using the Goranger suits) head into the jungle, where the People's Rangers are keeping Bridge. This is the team for the west side of the Curtain. They are the Power Rangers of the United States: the Power Rangers of the New Frontier…


	6. Chapter 6

Bridge Carson:

The Secret war

Chronicle 6: The New Frontier.

**Last time…**

**Bridge had managed to pass the first of his three tests by defeating the Shadow Carnage. He is then sent to pass his second test, which is to destroy a weapon called 'the People's Arrow'. He is sent to the past, in a particular moment in History called the Cold War, which is when the forces of American Democracy and Capitalism went head to head with the Soviet Union's Communist and Socialist programs. He has been captured by the Power Rangers of the Soviet Union, the People's Power Rangers, and is being held their prisoner. However, he has managed to befriend two of those Rangers, and has even managed to convince one of them that he is, in fact, from the future. He also tells them about his mission, to destroy the Arrow. After asking their Green Ranger if he, by any chance, knew of said weapon, his shock at their knowledge speaks a thousand words. Also, unbeknownst to the Soviet Rangers and Bridge himself, their position has been discovered by their enemies: The American team of Power Rangers.**

"Who told you about that?"- Piotr asks, almost in a whisper.

"Piotr… why are you so shocked?"-asks Tatyana- "What are you hiding?"

"Listen, you two,"-Piotr's gaze turns deadly- "You two have never heard the name. You two have never heard ANYONE speak about a 'People's Arrow'. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!???"

"You hide something,"-Azamev insists- "Say."

"Azamev, keep your nose from where it does not belong,"-Piotr says- "I am serious."

"Piotr! What is it you are hiding!?"-Tatyana asks. She refuses to believe someone she trusts with her life on a daily basis would keep something from her.

"You two…"-Piotr debates to himself how to handle this situation.

Meanwhile…

Bridge was slowly loosening the knot on the rope that held him. As he practices what he was taught in Ranger Academy, he allows the gentle breeze to cool his body down. Although the lock on his cell also worried him, Bridge knew he needed to worry about one thing at a time. As he finally releases himself from his binds, he takes a second to relax.

"Keep your nerve, Carson,"-he says to himself- "Or you're done."

To relax, he thinks back to a time fro when Jack was on the team…

"_Man, oh man,"-Bridge said- "This is a dream come true!"_

_Right in front of him laid a perfectly golden piece of toast, with the butter spread perfectly. It was mouth watering to him. He couldn't wait to taste the sweet crunch of that buttered toast._

"_Hey Bridge!"-said Jack, the Red Ranger of B-Squad- "What ya got there?"_

"_Oh, Jack, have you ever seen a more perfect slice of toast?"-Bridge said, showing Jack the toast._

"_No, I prefer jam on my toast,"-Jack replied._

"_Jam's good too,"-Bridge replies. Sydney walks in_

"_Hey Jack, hey Bridge,"-she says to them- "What ya guys talking about?"_

"_Toast,"-Bridge replies- "Want some?"_

"_No, I prefer crepes or croissants for breakfast,"-she replies. _

"_Crepes? What's that?"-Jack asks._

"_Go look it up at Google Galaxy or something,"-Sydney retorts. She gets crabby when people expose their ignorance of haut couture._

"_But, didn't they shut down Google Galaxy?"-Bridge asks._

"_NEVER CORRECT ME AGAIN!!!"-Sydney yells at Bridge. Bridge is taken aback. Jack just rolls his eyes, and waits for her to leave the room._

"_Witch with a B, know what I'm saying?"-Jack says._

"_She's not so bad,"-Bridge says- "She just… has her days."_

"_Hey, Z's got her days too, but she ain't EVER that mean,"-Jack says. Bridge just scratches his head, and eats his toast._

Outside the shack…

"Hey John, the Paralium signature's coming in from there,"-says the Blue Ranger.

"Alright Vince,"- says John, the American Red Ranger- "Alright guys, this is it. We find those Soviets here, we report to the Pentagon."

"But John, what happens then?"-asks the Pink Ranger.

"They said so themselves,"-replies John- "The presence of the Soviet Rangers is a clear indicator of Soviet intervention in Vietnam. If we find them, and we report that to the Pentagon, then that means that Vietnam will walk the same path Japan did 20 years ago."

"An atom bomb,"-says the Green Ranger. He keeps his sight focused on the shack.

"Yup, we're gonna make Saigon fry!"-says John, smiling under his helmet- "Hey, better dead than red, right?"

"So says the guy wearing red,"-says the Green Ranger, his voice giving off a hint of disgust.

"Hey, Henry, come on,"-John says to the Green Ranger- "You know what the government says. And besides… it's not like the Pentagon WANTS to launch the bomb. It's a last resort, you know?"

"Still,"-Henry says- "You do seem enthusiastic to drop that bomb."

"Hey, I just want to get rid of the Reds,"-says John- "Right Ken?"

"Oh…"-says Ken, the Yellow Ranger- "Uh… please don't ask me."

"Hey! Someone's coming!"-says the Pink Ranger. The five Rangers take cover, and watch as a Jeep arrives. A very decorated General steps out of the vehicle. He is greeted by the Red and Blue Soviet Rangers.

"Mission accomplished,"-says John- "We have Visual Confirmation of the presence of the Soviet Rangers."

"We must leave,"-says Ken.

"Let's wait until the coast is clear,"-suggests Vincenzo (Vince) the Blue Ranger.

"That General looked like a big shot"-says John- "Why would he come all the way over here?"

"I find it weird too,"-says the Pink Ranger- "Is this place really that important?"

"Maybe they're keeping something real big in there,"-says John. He turns to the pink Ranger and says- "Copy our position, Norma, we might need to come back here later."

(At this point, I translate the Russian conversations into English, for your convenience)

"General Volgin!"-Yuri salutes- "What brings you to our temporary base of operations?"

"Stand down, comrade,"-says the General- "I seek your comrade, Piotr Vosyavev."

"Comrade Piotr is inside,"-says Serj, also saluting.

"Thank you, comrade Zathust."-says General Volgin, returning the salute. He enters the shack. He sees Piotr, cornered by Tatyana and Azamev.

"Comrade Vosyavev,"-says Volgin. Piotr needs only to look at his eyes to know what he wants. He gulps, takes out a key from his pocket, and opens a file cabinet. He takes out a folder labeled "Top Secret: For Select Members of the Party Only", and hands it to the General.

"General, so soon?"-Piotr asks.

"We have intelligence that says America is ready to drop atom bomb on Vietnam,"-says the General- "We can not allow that Empire of Capitalists to trample on the dreams of the proletariat, correct?"

Piotr clenches his fists, and looks away. He had never expected to ever see THAT need use.

"May God be with them,"-says Piotr, doing the Eastern Orthodox sign of the Cross.

"Comrade Vosyavev,"-says the General, very sternly- "As a member of the Party, I thought you above the silly superstitions of religion."

Piotr looks away, knowing what he had just handed. General Volgin leaves.

"What was that?"-asks Tatyana- "Another one of your secrets?"

"Don't ask,"-says Piotr, his head hanging in shame- "Please, I beg you."

After the sun had set, Bridge faced himself with the challenge of the lock in his cell. He takes off his gloves, and uses his genetic powers to sense if there was anything in his cell he might use as an improvised lock pick.

"Shoot, nothing,"-he says to himself. His aura detecting abilities, however, allow him to see the General.

"Man, look at that aura!"-he says, astonished- "It's so… evil…"

He sees someone coming. He immediately rushes towards his chair, and pretends to still be tied. He has a plan. If anyone dared to approach him, he'd surprise them, and make his escape. Tatyana enters the room.

"Hello, Bridge"-she says, smiling at him- "Listen… I've given this some thought… I believe you."

"Huh?"-Bridge is amazed- "What made up your mind?"

"Apparently, there IS a weapon called People's Arrow,"-she replies- "It exists… and we made it."

"Do you know what it does?"-he asks.

"No, forgive me,"-she says- "By the way, Serj and Yuri have sent your suit to the base at Tselinoyarsch."

"Where's that?"-he asks.

"It's a town over at the Ossetia Oblast."-she says- "It should arrive there in 16 hours."

Tatyana begins to get closer to Bridge. He pretends to cough.

"Please, I think I might catch a cold,"-he says- "Don't… don't come any closer, ok?"

"Would you like a blanket?"-she asks. Her smile is just too angelic.

"No… I just need some time alone,"-he replies.

"Nonsense, you need something to keep you warm,"-she says, preparing to leave- "I will also bring some borscht, to help you fight the germs."

As she leaves, Bridge thinks to himself- "She's so… charming."

She returns. True to her word, she brings a blanket and a bowl of borscht.

"Thank you, Tatyana,"-he says. He then looks down, and says- "Please don't be scared."

He shows her his freed hands.

"I see…"-she says- "You could have attacked me, and made a run for it."

"I could have done that if any of the other Rangers had come in,"-he says- "But… not you. You're too nice."

"I…"-she does not know what to say- "I see no reason to keep you prisoner. I'll keep the door unlocked, so you can escape."

"No,"-he says with conviction- "I won't let you be classified a traitor. If they see the door's been unlocked by the outside, they'll suspect you. But… if you give me a spoon… to feed me my borscht…"

Tatyana had picked up on his plan. She goes to get a spoon, and gives it to him. Three hours later, as all five of the Soviet Rangers slept, Bridge uses the spoon Tatyana had left him to pick open the lock.

"Man, I am so glad they didn't leave a guard this time,"-Bridge says to himself. He sneaks out the door, and rushes into the night.

"Thank you, Tatyana,"-Bridge says, looking back at the shack- "And forgive me."

As he runs through the jungles of Vietnam, all he can think of now was how he was back on square zero.

"Shit, I don't have my Ranger Suit,"-he says to himself- "And I don't even know what the Arrow looks like!"

He becomes fatigued. He stops to catch his breath. He looks around. He can barely see a thing.

"Man, what now?'-he asks himself. He can't sleep here. He needs shelter.

He hears a rustle. He gulps. Unarmed and tired, he is in no condition to fight.

"This is as far as I go,"-he says. He raises his arms, and says- "You got me! I surrender!"

The Red Ranger of the New Frontier Power Rangers comes out of the bushes holding up a small gun. He carefully instructs Bridge to kneel down.

"Okay,"-Bridge replies, in English.

"You speak English?"-John asks. Bridge replies with a yes. John then says- "Please identify yourself."

"My name is Bridge Carson,"-he says. John looks him over.

"You don't look Viet Cong,"-he says- "Where you from, boy?"

"I come from a city called New Tech,"-Bridge replies.

"Never heard of it,"-says Henry, coming out of another bush- "Where's that?"

"Please sirs, I'm tired,"-Bridge says. He suddenly gets an idea- "I've been held prisoner by the Soviets, and only just now managed to escape."

"What!?"-John is surprised- "Where did the Soviets hold you!? And for what reason?"

"They held me at this shack in the jungle,"-Bridge says- "It's because I know of this weapon they made."

"Look, John,"-Henry says, pulling John aside- "Don't take this guy's every word. Let's bring him in, where we can question him more safely."

"Right, Henry,"-says John. He cuffs Bridge, and takes him away. An hour later, they reach the rendezvous point, where a helicopter takes them towards a camp.

The next morning, Yuri orders his Rangers to track and find Bridge.

"Why you give spoon to him?'-asks Azamev.

"Because… we didn't need to hold him prisoner,"-Tatyana replies to the only other person to know of Bridge's secret.

"We now know of Arrow,"-says Azamev- "What makes you think he won't tell Americans?"

Tatyana had never considered that possibility. What WOULD happen…?


	7. Chapter 7

_Bridge Carson: the Secret War_

_Chronicle 7: Arrow Revealed._

"_Ok, let's go through this again,"-said John Hill, Red Frontier Ranger- "You come from where?"_

"_I told you,"-Bridge said, tied up to a chair- "I come from the city of New Tech."_

"_There's just one problem with that story,"-says Henry Irons- "There isn't any city, OR town named New Tech in America!"_

"_Listen, I'm telling you the truth,"-says Bridge- "I come from… the future."_

"_You expect us to believe that!?"-says Henry- "Time Travel is impossible!"_

"_No, it IS possible!"-says Bridge- "I'm telling you the truth! You HAVE to believe me!"_

"_Problem is,"-says John- "That you were with the Soviets. You claim to have been captured by them, but we have no way of verifying your claim."_

"_We've asked the Pentagon to verify the existence of 'Bridge Carson', if that is your real name,"-said Henry- "God help you if we find out you've been lying."_

"_Hey, uh, Henry, a word?'-John says to Henry. As they leave, Vince and Norma Jean enter. John whispers into Vince's ear- "You play bad cop, Norma's good cop, ok?"_

_John and Henry step outside their base. Ken Song, the Yellow Frontier Ranger, is keeping watch._

"_We have a problem,"-says John- "We don't exactly have proof AGAINST his claim to be from the future."_

"_Yes we do!"-Henry objects- "Anachronautism, or Time Travel, by necessity is impossible! If it WERE possible, then that would mean that the very fabric of the Space-Time Continuum would be malleable! Of course, it IS possible to 'go backwards in time', but to do so you need to travel at a far faster rate than the Earth spins! The human body can't possibly survive such speeds!"_

"_That's a good argument,"-said Ken- "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."_

"_It's ok, Ken,"-said John- "Anyway… yeah, I can't argue with that."_

"_Uh, John,"-Ken said- "About that message to the Pentagon… we have a problem."_

"_What's wrong, Ken?"-asks John._

"_Vince and I tried using the radio, but,"-Ken says- "There seems to be a lot of interference."_

"_So… you couldn't get the message across?'-John sees Ken shake his head- "Damn! Now we have to go back to base."_

"_What do we do with the so called anachronaut?"-asks Henry._

"_Well, we'll have to take him with us,"-says John- "I can't risk him getting caught again by the Soviets."_

"_Yeah,"-says Henry- "We can't let the Soviets know the US has sent their Rangers down to Vietnam. Could cause a situation."_

"_I'm not scared of fighting those Reds!"-says John- "I'm just doing what my Country told me to do. Just like Kennedy would have wanted…"_

"_Yeah.."-Henry is as sad as John- "He was a great President."_

"_But… last time we fought the Soviet Rangers, we lost,"-says Ken. John shoots him an ugly look._

"_This isn't the Bay of Pigs!"-says John- "Things are way different than from then!"_

_Meanwhile…_

_Over 18 miles north of the secret Soviet base of Gorznyj Grad, Vietnam, a Red Army soldier marches towards his superior, General Ilich Ivanovich Volgin._

"_General, word from the Kremlin,"-says the soldier, handing him the letter. General Volgin reads it, and smiles._

"_Gentlemen, the Kremlin has given us approval to use the People's Arrow, in case of a nuclear attack in Vietnam,"-says the General- "Contact Comrade Vosyavev."_

_As the People's Rangers raced across The Ho Chi Road, Piotr's radio cackles. He signals to his fellow rangers to stop. He answers his radio- "This is Vosyavev, who speaks?'_

"_Comrade, state your position,"-says the voice of a Red Army soldier. Piotr gulps. What does he say?_

"_We are currently patrolling the Gorznyj Grad vicinity,"-he lies. Yuri and the rest of the Soviets gulp as well._

"_Very well, continue your post,"-says the soldier's voice. Piotr lets out a sigh of relief._

"_Comrade, thank you for lying,"-says Yuri- "It would have been terrible if our superiors knew of our failure."_

"_Yes, Comrade,"-says Piotr- "Terrible…"_

_Piotr can't shake off the feeling that, by lying, he has just saved the lives of his fellow Rangers. He didn't like that feeling…_

"_Look! That base…"-Tatyana is amazed- "It's the Americans!"_

"_American soldiers?"-asks Azamev. He looks a bit closer- "Those three… the American Rangers!!!"_

"_It could be trouble if they know we are here,"-says Serj- "And by that, I mean here, in Vietnam."_

"_Capitalist bastards!"-Yuri's blood is boiling- "They must be planning something!"_

_Back inside the American base…_

_Bridge struggled. Unlike the Soviets, the Americans saw fit to handcuff him to his chair. _

"_God damn it!"-says Bridge- "I don't have time for this! I need to get that Arrow, and save Syd!"_

"_Guys!!!"-Ken screams from outside- "We're under attack! It's the Soviet Rangers!!!"_

_As Vince and Norma rush outside to help their fellow Rangers out, they leave Bridge alone in his cell._

_Suddenly, he is enveloped by a black vortex. Chronos stands before him._

"_Carson, why are you delaying?"-It asks._

"_Can't you see? I'm all tied up!"-Bridge answers. Suddenly, Eva arrives._

"_Bridge, that area you are in now is about to get dangerous,"-she says- "A weapon called an 'atom bomb' is about to be used. You must shelter yourself from it." _

"_An A bomb!?"-Bridge is horrified- "But… what the heck do I do!?"_

"_This goes against everything Chronos stands for, but…"-Eva hands him a Morpher- "This is Schuyler Tate's Morpher. You may use it."_

"_Sky's… but…"-Bridge hesitates to take it._

"_Once we return you to that time, morph. And I mean immediately. Do not dawdle,"-Eva warns- "You must also ensure that your fellow Rangers remain in their suits. It is for their safety."_

"_All Ranger suits are radiation proof… but their suits don't use the morphing grid, do they?"-asks Bridge. Needlessly, may I say, as he knew the answer to that question…_

_Back at Volgin…_

_Volgin and was riding a heli-carrier, carrying some type of Rocket Launcher._

"_General, no!"-a Red Army soldier protested- "Not on our fellow countrymen, please!"_

"_Quiet, fool!"-Volgin takes the young soldier, and drops him to his death. He takes the rocket launcher, aims it at the secret base of Groznyj Grad…_

_Bridge had been returned to his chair. He has the morpher in his hand. A cry of 'SPD, EMERGENGY!' coats him with Schuyler Tate's Flash Ranger suit. This suit is designed almost exactly like Cruger's Shadow Ranger suit, only it had Red where once was cobalt blue, and blue where once was black. Also, instead of donning the number 100 on the chest, the number 110 was visible. With his new strength, Bridge easily breaks the cuffs that bind him to the chair, and breaks out._

_Outside the base, the two opposing teams were battling each other furiously. Ken and Serj crossed swords, whilst Henry was kept on the run from Azamev's gunfire. Vince and Piotr were punching each other, wrestling each other to the ground. Norma and Tatyana kept shooting their guns at each other. Yuri and John also fought hand to hand, each trying to outclass the other using their own boxing techniques._

_Bridge ran out, and shouted- "Stop! An atom bomb is about to go off!!!"_

_As soon as he said that, Tatyana and Henry stopped fighting their respective opponents. This, in turn, caused everyone else to stop fighting. Tatyana appeared puzzled, because Bridge had spoken in English. Henry, however, was spooked, though you could not tell under his helmet._

"_How the hell did you…"-Henry's mind could not even begin to fathom the possibility that Bridge had told the truth. However, that suit he wore seemed to be more than proof enough…_

…

…_._

_Flash!!! As a dreadful sound, louder than thunder roared through the air, the winds began to blow violently. It became unbearably hot, as a large fiery mushroom cloud appeared in the horizon, just 23 miles away. Bridge and the Rangers looked in horror as they witnessed the power of an Atomic Bomb._

_Volgin held in his hand a smoking Davy Crocket, a hand held rocket launcher that launched not regular rockets, but atomic ones. He looked with utter satisfaction at the giant mushroom cloud he helped create._

"_Call our comrades at Kiev,"-said Volgin- "And tell them to ready the Kozac, and to load up the Arrow. America has attacked."_

_Bridge looked around him. He saw how John, Ken, Yuri, Serj, Norma and Tatyana looked like they would pass out._

"_Are your suits radiation proof!?"-Bridge shouted in English._

"_Yes,"-replied Henry- "It was President Kennedy himself who insisted that our suits be that way."_

"_Are your suits radiation proof!?"-Bridge shouted in Russian._

"_We,"-Piotr stammered- "Don't know…"_

"_Shit,"-said Bridge. His hand is trembling. He could not allow the Soviet Rangers to die of radiation…_

"_Hey!"-said Henry- "Get them in the base! It's radiation proof too!"_

_No one argued with Henry. Now was not the time for Cold War rivalries. Though all ten rangers rush into the base, none of them breathe a sigh of relief._

"_My God,"-John says, tears streaming underneath his helmet- "I never knew… that was an atom bomb… I never… I'm sorry."_

"_It was like…"-Tatyana said, her shocked gaze hidden under her helmet- "Looking into God's angered face directly."_

"_In New York, you think you seen everything,"-Vince says- "Damn…"_

"_Bridge,"-Azamev says- "Piotr here is quite knowledgeable of Arrow."_

"_What…"-Bridge's eyes widen in shock, then narrow down as he turns his gaze at the Green Soviet Ranger- "Tell me about the People's Arrow."_

"_Now that the Americans have bombed Vietnam, I may as well say,"-says Piotr- "The Arrow is a bomb. A Nuclear weapon that, unlike the Atomic Bomb, which uses common radioactive materials like Uranium, utilizes Paralium. This allows for a far greater explosion."_

"_A weapon made of Paralium!?"-Azamev and Bridge are both shocked- "What the hell!!!???"_

"_What's going on?"-asks Ken. Henry, who spoke Russian, opted to translate for the benefit of his teammates. _

"_Why make such a bomb?"-Azamev asked. His voice, however, reflected his fear and anger._

"_In case the Capitalists ever launched a Nuclear attack on Soviet Ground,"-responds Piotr- "We would destroy Washington with the Arrow."_

"_So!"-says Azamev- "Which Calculations have you used to make this… Arrow!?"_

"_We had used Ivan Yurich's calculations, why?'-responds Piotr._

"_Commander Yurich calculated that Paralium was safe while stable, but when destabilized, became highly destructive,"-said Azamev- "He theorized that a bomb made of Paralium would be twelve times stronger than an Atom Bomb. However… his calculations where off! Paralium Bomb would not be 12 times stronger…but 1200 times!"_

"_But… a bomb of THAT caliber.."-Piotr dared not finish that sentence._

"_Would destroy the world…"-says Azamev. All the other Rangers from both teams look on in shock. Azamev continues- "We'll kill the capitalist swine, and take the proletariat with them."_

"_This…"-Piotr struggles to say- "Is all because America launched nuclear bomb!"_

"_Impossible!"-says Henry, in Russian- "Yes, America planned that, but ONLY if we had proof that the Soviet Union was DIRECTLY interfering in Vietnam… we never managed to tell them."_

"_So…"-says Tatyana- "Who else could have launched an attack?"_

_At that moment, Piotr looked at his radio, and thought of contacting Volgin. That's when it hit him._

"_No…"-he says- "he could not have…"_

"_Huh?'-Bridge looks at him quizzically._

"_Colonel Volgin knew of America's plan,"-says Piotr- "And had sought to use the Arrow as a counter attack, just in case."_

"_So…"-Bridge needed to say no more- "Where's the Arrow?"_

"_In Kiev…"-responds Piotr._

"_I'm heading there,"-says Bridge- "And I will destroy the People's Arrow!"_

"_Count on us to help you!"-says Yuri- "We cannot allow the World to be destroyed."_

"_We want to help out too,"-says John- "I'd hate to ally with Commies, but… the World is at stake!"_

"_If we are to destroy the Kozac, which is the only vehicle that can carry the Arrow,"-says Piotr- "We will need to stop in the city of Stolychnaya, and pick up the only vehicle that can stand against it: the Ubermench…" _

_Upon saying that name, Yuri, Henry, Tatyana, Serj and John gasp in shock and horror…_


	8. Chapter 8

Bridge Carson: The Secret War

Chronicle 8: Time is Running Out

**Last Time…**

**Bridge Carson has finally found out what the People's Arrow is: A Missile capable of destroying the world. Created by a group of misguided patriots, the Arrow was conceived as the Ultimate Weapon of not just the Soviet Union, but of Communism as a whole. However, what was originally supposed to be just a weapon capable of destroying the US, has become a weapon capable of worldwide destruction, all due to the application of calculations that were later proven to be wrong. Bridge must now unite Earth's mightiest teams in order to defeat General Volgin, a man who plans to use the Arrow in order to destroy the United States of America. This is the first time since the end of the Second World War in which the forces of the United States of America cooperate with the forces of The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics in order to stop a common enemy! **

As Chronos surveyed the Timelines, Eva approaches him.

"I have interfered,"-she says.

"As well you should,"-says Chronos- "It appears that time is running out."

"How much progress has he made?"-asks Eva.

"The Power Lord has learned the art of traversing the timelines. He has learned to differentiate them,"-says Chronos- "That alone makes him noteworthy. What worries me, however, is what he will do once he discovers the science of linear time travel."

"Obviously,"-says Eva- "He will go back to the Beginning."

"The Beginning can never be witnessed,"-says Chronos- "It is the will of the Creator."

"Chronos, Eva, I saw what the two of you did,"-said a third voice- "I do not approve."

"Please, Genesis, our intentions are tied to the best interests of Existence,"-says Eva- "If we did not give Bridge Carson that Morpher…"

"If the Power Lord worries you so,"-says Genesis- "Stop him yourselves. Don't involve a mortal."

"You know we are forbidden from interfering directly in the timelines,"-says Chronos- "Even if it is to stop the Power Lord…"

Meanwhile…

In Kiev, capital of the Soviet Socialist Republic of Ukraine, General Volgin admires the Kozac. The Kozac is a large, red, Zord with a humanoid appearance.

"General! Is it true!?"-asks a scientist.

"Yes, America has launched a Nuclear attack in Vietnam. All this, due to the fact that we had sent our own Power Rangers there to aid them,"-the General lies- "However, America will taste the wrath of the Proletariat!"

"Sir!"-a scientist salutes- "The Kozac will be ready in one hour!"

"Why can't it be ready sooner!?"-Volgin roars.

"Sir! None of us expected America's attack!"-the scientist explains.

"No one expected Ludwig von Shweimer, either. That didn't stop our country from putting an end to his ambitions on time!"-the General roars.

"Forgive us, sir!"-the scientist bows, and continues working. Over one hundred engineers worked on the Kozac.

Meanwhile, in another timeline…

"No! Crunch, Shifter, destroy that human!"-Venjix commands. Crunch strikes the person with his steel staff, but is caught off guard by the fact that the human blocks the attack with just one hand. Shifter attempts to stab him with his lance, but is also surprised to see the human grab his lance with his free hand.

"This Universe is full of evil,"-the person says- "And Evil must not be allowed to exist."

He breaks both the lance and the staff with his bare hands. Crunch and Shifter begin to back away. Venjix charges a laser from his central module, and fires it at the person. The person summons a shield of energy in his hand, and uses it to deflect the laser.

"You, Venjix, are Evil,"-The person summons energy in his other hand- "You must be destroyed."

The person shoots a wave of green energy at Venjix and his drones. As it screams in agony, Venjix is wiped off from existence. The person summons a wave of energy around him, and completely destroys Venjix' headquarters. As he steps out from the ruins of Venjix' lair, he surveys the panorama…

Meanwhile…

"What the hell!?"-Bridge is shocked to see the Ubermench.

"Behold, the Ubermench,"-says Piotr- "During the Second World War, after Adolph Hitler died, a young Nazi general named Ludwig von Shweimer took the reins of the Third Reich. We believed victory was finally in our grasps…"

"However,"-Henry explains to his team- "No one could have expected Shweimer to have the charisma and intellect that he had. Essentially, he took a war torn nation, and put it back together. Just like Hitler did, ten years prior."

"Our soldiers had finally managed to enter German territory,"-explains Piotr- "However, under Shweimer's leadership, the Nazis made a comeback unlike any seen before in warfare."

"Yes,"-Henry explains- "Suddenly, people began to think that maybe Germany COULD win the war, even without allies. Shweimer managed to regain Poland and Czechoslovakia within two years."

"Instead of killing the undesirables of Nazi society,"-Piotr continues- "He used them for slave labor. And with them, he built the ultimate weapon for Nazism: This thing."

The Ubermench is a giant, human shaped Zord, much like the Battle Borgs of Aquitar. It is distinguishable by the fact that it has swastikas in its shoulder pads, knee pads, and chest plate. It also has a giant Cape decorated with the Swastika of the Nazis.

"I don't know what's worse,"-Bridge seethes- "That you kept this thing in working order, or that you kept it at all!"

"The Americans kept the scientists that designed this thing after the War ended!"-Piotr says- "We had the right to a trophy as well, after the amount of men we lost in battle!"

"Over fifty thousand men and women of the Soviet Union lost their lives in battle against that beast,"-Tatyana says, tears forming in her eyes- "Including mom."

"My dad died fighting this thing,"-John says, his face getting red from anger- "The idea that it still stands makes me sick!"

"Why the hell would you really keep this thing!?"-Bridge asks, angrily- "And don't give me that 'trophy' bullshit!"

"In spite of the fact that it WAS used by the Nazis,"-Piotr explains- "We needed our own Giant Robot! We knew America was going to use the scientists she kept to help her build her own robot. We couldn't allow a Capitalist monopoly on that technology! We kept the Ubermench, so we may use it as an example to build our own Giant Robot: The Kozac"

"Just because it was built by fascists, does not make this thing's existence intermittently evil ,"-says Yuri, understanding where Piotr was coming from- "And with this 'beast', we can save the world."

"Let's get on,"-Bridge orders. He had taken command of this mission.

Back at that other timeline…

The Power Lord looks onward at the ruins of Corinth. He begins to shed berserker tears, as he recalls the screams of the innocents he had to destroy.

"That city lived like ostriches,"-he says to himself- "Caring only of surviving, ignoring the world outside its shell. Those who don't stand against evil… are evil themselves…"

Back at Stolychnaya…

"Let's ride!"-says Yuri.

"It's time to save the world!"-says John.

"Before we leave, I have something I need to do,"-says Bridge. He commands Serj and Vince to direct the Ubermench's left arm, and tear away the swastika shoulder pads and knee pads. He then commands Piotr and Henry to do the same with the Ubermench's other hand. Then, after removing the chest plate, Bridge commands that the cape be removed. He eyes the swastika in the cape with utmost fury, and commands that it be ripped.

"Why did we do that?"-asks Norma.

"I can tolerate operating a Nazi vehicle,"-says Bridge- "But I'll be damned if I have to do it with those swastikas!"

"I can understand that,"-says Serj.

"Well now, what are we waiting for?"-asks Azamev.

"Let's go!"-says Bridge- "Next stop: Kiev!"


End file.
